Buttercup (Myles Bots)
Buttercup is one of the main protagonists although it has yet to be confirmed. Biography Early Life Childhood According to her original adaptation, she and her sisters were created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice and everything nice", as well as the accidental addition of Chemical X, due to being accidentally bumped by his then lab assistant, Jojo, (later to become the skit villain-turned semi-antagonist Mojo Jojo.) After the events of Powerpuff Girls Movie, she "dedicated her life to fighting crime and the forces of evil." However unlike her original incarnations, she was separated from her sisters during the Pahkitew Civil War. Pre-Civil War She lived with Professor Utonium and her two sisters which led to all sorts of hijinks. The team later met Zachary Delightful (her future benefactor) and grew annoyed with the teen's actions to the point of minor misunderstanding. However, when the Pahkitew Civil War came, her minor antagonizing would be halted and eventually dissipated entirely. Post-Civil War She had witnessed the war materialize and somehow take away her family offscreen. This emotionally motivates her and she became a living weapon of both water and fire as she correctly believed that she would get a chance to help her minor idols, Zachary Delightful and Kid Arachnid. Life under the Villain Discredition Playing her Part The Powerpuff manages to survive through her spirit and is partially responsible for the predecessors turning the tables against their enemies (Ze Clock, Samuel and Mordecai Thompson). Ending the Discrediting and Aftermath She was part of a starting skit marathon and decided to make holograms of her and her late family. They then become self-aware and become part of the Powerpuff Girls skit. The Powerpuff, met another kind of fortunate and would eventually get her prediction come true as she meets Kid Arachnid and Cat Noir. Insurrection of the Myles Bots Beginnings She, Kid Arachnid and Cat Noir formulate plans from a hospital and even ran into multiple skits. After running into disasters such as Cat Noir's death, she and Kid Arachnid manage to outsmart the Fallen Idol and team up with each other. Personality Buttercup is the most tomboyish and aggressive like her original series counterpart. However, she happens to be somewhat of a troublemaker. In her original counterpart, she appears to enjoy fighting villains and criminals and despise girly things like skirts and scrap-booking. Her new voice has also been used exagerate her tomboyish nature. Also through new facial expressions, her anger is clearly seen. When she's really angry, a skull and crossbones and/or fire will appear in her eyes. However, she is seen to be more sarcastic in this series. Appearance Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead; her design slightly differs in that her hair also has a slight cowtail, which adds to her character and personality. She has lime green eyes, and she wears a lime green shirt with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white socks, and black Mary Janes. Trivia * She is the second protagonist to join the Myles Bots (the first one being Kid Arachnid) and the first (and so far only) female to join the group. Category:Superheroines Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Anti-heroines